Decisiones
by Hitomi-Klainer
Summary: Llevaba ya algun tiempo siendo prometido de Yuuri y las cosas no avanzaban a ninguna parte, asi que ahora tomaria uan desicion Capitulo II JUST WANNA BE WITH YOU
1. Chapter 1 Just Friends

Decisiones

Decisiones

**Capitulo 1 : Just Friends **

"No mas" Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, ya había soportado por mucho tiempo aquella situación, no soportaba mas, todo tenia un limite y el ya había llegado al suyo.

Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en tomar una decisión, y ahora por fin había llegado el momento, la decisión estaba tomada y aunque le doliera tenia que hacerlo por que quizás era seria lo mejor…

Se estaba celebrando una gran fiesta en el Palacio ya que hacia tres años que Su Majestad Yuuri había llegado por primera vez a Shin Makoku y eso para muchos era un motivo de celebración, todos los invitados vestidos de gran gala y brindando por la salud y felicidad de Su Majestad.

Wolfram, no luces muy bien… ¿estas bien? – Le cuestiono Conrad colocándose a su lado

Estoy bien Conrad – Contesto – Solo… estaba pensando… -

El rubio dirigió su mirada a su prometido el cual se encontraba del otro lado del salón con una copa de vino sobre las manos, "Parece feliz" pensó…

Últimamente has estado mas serio que de costumbre, Wolfram… ¿Qué sucede? Nos preocupas… - Continuo hablando su hermano mayor

No es nada, Conrad… - Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia su hermano tratando de sonreír pero le fue imposible… ¿Cómo sonreír en ese momento? Para su desgracia Conrad lo noto

Wolfram… - Dijo dulcemente, tratando de poner una de sus manos sobre el hombro del rubio para tratar de consolarlo pero este no se dejo -… Por favor confía en mi y dime que es lo que te pasa – Pidió

Conrad… - Susurro y agacho su mirada ocultando así unas pequeñas lágrimas que intentaban salir de sus hermosos ojos…

Del otro lado del salón el Maou estaba observando toda la situación, ¿Qué le pasaba a Wolfram?... Desde hacia ya un tiempo Wolfram se comportaba de manera diferente pero no podía preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba o le molestaba, le faltaban agallas para poder acercarse al rubio y preguntarle lo que le sucedía.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el Maou, las miradas se cruzaron, negro contra verde, solo pocos segundos se sostuvieron las miradas y el rubio se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al interior del Castillo mientras que el peli-negro se dirigía hacia donde segundos antes su prometido se encontraba…

Conrad, ¿Qué le pasa? – Pregunto ya estando donde el rubio estuvo momentos antes

No lo se… -

Ambos centraron su mirada por donde el rubio se había ido, mientras que Wolfram ya había llegado a la habitación principal y se tumbo sobre la cama colocándose un brazo sobre sus ojos y sollozando…

Quería descansar, y sacar fuerzas de lo mas profundo de su ser para poder enfrentar la situación como lo que era, un hombre.

Se sentó en una de las orillas de la cama y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor…

A cada lugar hacia donde miraba le traía recuerdos, y no eran buenos, solo discusiones por todas partes, por sus celos, el que Yuuri no lo quisiera a su lado para dormir, el por que Conrad había pasado todo el día con el…

Infinitas peleas le venían a la cabeza en ese momento y ahora que lo pensaba peleaban por tonterías, empezaban hablando sobre una cosa y terminaban hablando sobre otra muy distinta…

"Parece que el estar juntos de _**esa**_ manera no esta en nuestro destino…" dijo para si mismo mientras una triste mueca se formaba en sus labios "… Solo espero que puedas ser feliz, por que yo no sabría como vivir sin ti… Yuuri, si tu eres feliz, entonces, infelizmente lo seré yo también… por que tu felicidad es la mía" Nuevamente trato de sonreír al escuchar lo que el mismo se había dicho pero no lo consiguió y unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

La fiesta continuaba en el gran salón y aunque trataba de parecer feliz por que era el anfitrión simplemente no podía, no podía parecer feliz cuando Wolfram había salido tan mal de la fiesta y ya habían pasado varios minutos desde entonces.

Majestad – Escucho la voz de Conrad detrás de si – Lo mejor será que vaya con Wolfram… no se que sea lo que le este pasando pero no parece ser nada bueno y en estos momentos es donde debe de estar con el como prometido que es -

"_**Prometido**_…" Esas palabras se quedaron en su mente por unos segundos, claro que era su prometido pero nunca había actuado como tal por que nunca antes había tenido una relación con nadie, ni siquiera con alguna chica y el muy en el fondo quería que Wolfram fuera el primero y el único pero no sabia como expresarlo y tenia miedo de mostrar sus sentimientos - … ah si – Respondió después de unos segundos para dirigirse al interior del Castillo en busca del rubio. –

Lo mas obvio seria ir a buscar a la habitación, si no se encontrase ahí entonces comenzaría desde la cocina, pero para su fortuna al entrar a la habitación pudo observar a Wolfram que se encontraba cerca del ropero con unas ropas suyas…

Wolfram … - Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo para después volver a dirigir su mirada al rubio que estaba sorprendido al ver ahí a Yuuri - ¿Qué haces con esas ropas? – Señalo a las ropas que Wolfram tenía en sus manos y después pudo observar que tenía una pequeña maleta sobre la cama la cual ya tenía mas prendas dentro

El Príncipe miro alternadamente al Maou y la maleta que tenia sobre la cama, parecía que por fin había llegado la hora de explicarle a Yuuri lo que pasaba, suspiro hondo tomando así un poco de aire para poder hablar y dijo…

Me voy –

Dijo seriamente colocando las demás prendas dentro de la maleta…

¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto inocentemente creyendo que se iría a alguna misión ya que no comprendía de que rayos le estaba hablando el rubio –

Me regreso a mi habitación

¿A tu…? … ¿Por qué? – Estaba en completo shock, ¿Por qué quería regresar a su antigua habitación? - ¿Ahora que hice? – Pregunto para saber la razón del por que se regresaba, quizás y al final resultaba con que todo era un malentendido como siempre, quizás lo había visto platicando con alguien y lo había malinterpretado y todo eso era parte de una escena de celos

Precisamente es eso, Yuuri – Le miro a los ojos antes de continuar – No has hecho nada, es por eso que me voy

… - Definitivamente esta vez no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, si no había hecho nada, ¿Por qué se iba?... No has hecho nada, es por eso que me voy, ¿Qué significaba eso? – Wolfram… - Su voz se escuchaba quebrada, no podía hablar bien, no le salía la voz – No te… entiendo – Bajo su mirada y cerro los ojos "_**Tiene que ser un sueño**_" pensó…

No quiero ser mas tu prometido – Hablo después de unos segundos

Pero… ¿Por qué?

Tú lo dijiste… No has hecho nada, no me tratas como tu prometido y aunque yo si… - "te amo" pensó – Tu a mi no… - Tomo su maleta que ya tenia dentro todas sus ropas y se puso de pie a escasos centímetros de Yuuri – No te preocupes, yo me encargare de todo lo necesario para que el compromiso quedo disuelto… Lo siento Yuuri, pero no puedo seguir asi… - Cada vez bajaba mas el tono de su voz – Tu nunca me demostraste que me amabas y ya llevamos tres años asi y no avanzamos a ninguna parte, asi que mejor ahora que aunque me duele, después podría dolerme mas… Seguiremos como antes, solo… amigos, por que eso es lo único que fuimos – salieron unas cuantas lagrimas de su rostro mientras que Yuuri miraba hacia el suelo sin poder comprender que era lo que le pasaba a Wolfram – Gracias Yuuri, por haberme hecho sentir este sentimiento – Se paso su mano libre y la puso sobre su pecho –

Continuo caminando hasta llegar a la puerta y antes de salir observo la habitación por última vez, probablemente nunca más volvería a estar ahí, abrió la puerta y antes de salir dijo con un hilo de voz…

Adiós Yuuri…


	2. Chapter 2 Just Wanna Be With You

Decisiones 2:

Just Wanna be with You

Aquello de verdad estaba ocurriendo… Wolfram se había ido…?

De verdad tan mal lo había tratado?

Debía detenerlo y explicarle que lo quería a su lado pero cuando reacciono ya era demasiado tarde, Wolfram se había ido…

Ahora que era lo que debía de hacer ¿?

Se había dado cuenta de que la presencia de Wolfram era importante para el pero no sabia cuan importante hasta ese momento en que lo perdió…

El era en ese momento justo lo que Wolfram siempre le había dicho: un debilucho.

Lo era, por que no persiguió a la persona que amaba y quizás cuando el tratara de aclarar las cosas seria demasiado tarde…

Por el momento dejaría a Wolfram en paz, le daría tiempo a que estuviera mas tranquilo y después hablarían con calma

Una noche sin Wolfram… ¿Seria capaz de soportar el no tenerlo a su lado?

Se había acostumbrado a verlo diariamente a su lado, a su olor, a sus celos…

Se acomodo en su cama sintiendo algo extraño… Era la primera vez que sentía la cama tan grande, normalmente siempre le tocaba un pequeño pedazo dio un pequeño suspiro, ahora entendía perfectamente el dicho "No te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"

Dio un pequeño suspiro, tomo la almohada que correspondía a Wolfram y la abrazo fuertemente, unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron sobre sus mejillas… Se sentía tan mal por haberlo dejado ir y peor por no hacer nada y estar en ese momento abrazando a una almohada que, aun mantenía el olor tan peculiar del rubio, a estar abrazándolo a el diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba y lo quería a su lado.

Sin darse cuenta había amanecido y cayó en cuanta de que tenia toda esa habitación para el solo, a menos de que hiciera algo al respecto.

Escucho como alguien tocaba a su puerta y a juzgar por la hora ese debía de ser Conrad.

Buenos días, Majestad –

Efectivamente, era Conrad y Yuuri no pudo disimular su tristeza, ya que, aunque el supiera de que era Conrad en lo mas profundo de su ser esperaba equivocarse y que hubiera sido el rubio, pero no fue así…

¿Sucede algo, Majestad?... Parece que no pudo dormir en toda la noche

Wolfram… se ha ido

¿Cómo que se ha ido? ¿A dónde? – Conrad no podía entender lo que pasaba, que Wolfram se había marchado ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué Yuuri parecía que había pasado mala noche? Justamente ayer todo esta bien… ¿no era así?

Regreso a su habitación, el… rompió nuestro compromiso

… - El castaño no podía comprender lo que el Maou le estaba diciendo, pero si Wolfram era el mas interesado en mantener ese compromiso ¿Por qué demonios haría algo como eso? - ¿Qué significa eso?... ¿Cuándo ocurrió? Ayer en la fiesta el parecía distante pero todo estaba bien entre ustedes ¿No es así?

Eso mismo pensé yo… pero cuando vine a la habitación Wolfram estaba recogiendo sus cosas y justo después de eso me dijo… - Suspiro – Me dijo que regresaba a su habitación por que yo… Del tiempo que llevamos comprometidos yo nunca lo he tratado como eso… simplemente se arto y se fue

¿Y que harás ahora?

No lo se… Supongo que dejar pasar el tiempo hasta que el este mas tranquilo y quizás después hable con el…

¿Y si el no quiere hablar contigo?... Yuuri, a mi me parece que Wolfram habla enserio, y no creo que ahora quiere tener otro trato contigo que no sea el de un soldado y su Rey. Deberías de pensarlo bien, si estas sufriendo por que no esta a tu lado entonces ve a buscarlo de inmediato y aclárale las cosas

Hubo un pequeño silencio, y Conrad entendió que lo mejor seria irse para que el joven Rey pudiera aclarar sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

Quizás Conrad tenia razón, si el no trataba de aclarar las cosas entonces perdería a Wolfram para siempre y no quería eso, pero tampoco tenia el valor para decirle de frente "Te quiero a mi lado por que te amo y no soportaría el que estés lejos"

Si nunca había tenido ninguna relación ¿Cómo iba a decirle semejante cosa a Wolfram?

Ya lo había decidido, esperaría un tiempo y entonces agarraría valor para hablarle al rubio.

Se cambio con su uniforme negro y se dirigió al comedor donde los demás ya estaban presentes incluyendo a Wolfram.  
Detuvo por un momento su andar, miro al rubio el cual desvió su mirada y fue cuando entendió: Conrad tenía razón, ahora solo serian soldado y Rey. No había mas, había perdido lo que mas quería y lo peor es que todo había sido culpa suya…

El se enamoro de Wolfram por que se habían comprometido así que al final se termino haciendo a la idea y termino amándolo por todos sus encantos y defectos, seguramente podría olvidarlo al hacerse a al idea de que ya no eran nada.

Yuuri tomo su asiento e inmediatamente después los demás se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

Antes de comenzar – Interrumpió Wolfram – me gustaría anunciarles algo… - Respiro hondo y continuo – Yuuri… perdón, el Rey y yo hemos roto nuestro compromiso

¿Pero como? – La más sorprendida ante eso era su madre, Cheri-sama quien pregunto de inmediato - ¿Por qué?... Majestad, ¿Por qué lo hizo? – Claro, para ella y para todos lo mas obvio era que haya sido Yuuri quien haya roto el compromiso ya que el desde un principio había dejado en claro que no quería nada que ver con un hombre

Lo siento, Cheri-sama… Pero yo no he sido

…¿Wolf? – Todos miraron al rubio quien simplemente asintió- Pero yo creía que tú eras el que mas quería este compromiso ¿Qué paso?

Precisamente por que no paso nada… - Susurro – En realidad tengo mis propios motivos para haberlo hecho, la decisión esta tomada y es definitiva – Se puso de pie y sin decir nada más salio del comedor

Todos esperaban algún comentario por parte del pelinegro, pero no dijo nada.

Majestad, ¿No hará nada al respecto? – Pregunto Cheri-sama – Mi hijo no parece muy seguro de querer esto, quizás esta esperando a que usted se decida a hacer algo

No hubo más comentarios durante el almuerzo, nadie se atrevía a decir nada por medio a comentar algo que estuviera fuera de lugar.

Justo después de un desayuno bastante incomodo para Yuuri, se dirigió directo a su habitación, se sentía tan vació sin Wolfram a su lado.

¿Qué debía de hacer?

Se escucho un pequeño golpe en la puerta, tenia que ser Conrad

Pase

Majestad, ¿Se encuentra bien? – Pregunto su el castaño

Conrad… ¿Hago lo correcto al dejarlo ir?

Yo no puedo decirte si estas o no haciendo lo correcto, tu mismo debes de darte cuenta… Si lo amas, ve por el pero sino es así entonces déjalo ir para que busque la felicidad con otra persona

Yo… yo lo quiero conmigo, a mi lado. Pero…

¿Pero?

El dijo que tenia sus motivos para haberlo hecho… ¿Y si el ya tiene a alguien mas?... Quiero respetar su decisión aunque a mi me duela, le quiero dar tiempo para que el mismo decida que es lo que quiere al igual que yo… Aunque creo que yo ya se que es lo que quiero

Conrad sonrió.

Sabía que Yuuri haría lo correcto y terminaría junto al hombre que amaba.  
Se notaba a kilómetros que ambos se amaban pero uno era demasiado ingenuo para darse cuenta de eso y el otro definitivamente no quería aceptarlo.

Así, el día paso, Yuuri encerrado en su habitación tratando de que eso no le afectara, mientras que el rubio ocupándose de sus propios asuntos para poder así, olvidarse que había sido el mismo quien había roto lo que le daba mas felicidad en la vida…

Justamente al otro día, el rumor de que el Rey Maou había roto todo compromiso con el Príncipe mazoku se había expandido por todo el Reino y las propuestas llegaron rápidamente…

Pero había una que era la más importante: Kairi, antiguo amigo de Wolfram que ya se encontraba en la entrada del Castillo…

Kairi! Cariño, hace tanto que no sabíamos de ti! – Dijo Cheri emocionada mientras le abrazaba fuertemente

Cheri-sama… También le da gusto verle… De nuevo – Kairi, se sentía asfixiado, casi no podía respirar bien por aquel abrazo tan fuerte

Madre! – Hablo Wolfram, quien al ver a Kairi desde lo lejos corrió hasta donde el se encontraba – Le estas molestando!

Inmediatamente Cheri-sama se aparto y Wolfram y Kairi se quedaron viendo por unos momentos y reaccionaron hasta las palabras de la ExReyna

Wolf! Rompiste el compromiso con Su majestad para estar con Kairi ¿? – Grito emocionada y el Maou, quien observaba por su ventana lo sucedido escucho claramente lo que Cheri había dicho

Madre! – Se sonrojo ante lo dicho y tomo a Kairi de la mano apartándolo de ahí, llevándole a un lugar mucho mas privado y donde ellos habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, uno de los jardines traseros donde solían practicar – Lamento mucho lo que paso allá – Se disculpo de inmediato, además, llevaban años sin haberse visto que estaba siendo muy formal y Kairi lo noto

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me hablas así? – Hablo, Kairi era un poco mas alto que Wolfram y su cabello también era rubio solo que el tenia ojos azules y su piel tan era blanca –

Es que… No te había visto en mucho tiempo – Ambos echaron a reírse

Te extrañe… - Dijo el ojiazul casi en susurro

Yo también – Le respondió después de un tiempo, pero sabia que Kairi le había extrañado de una forma distinta de lo que el lo hacia.

Kairi siempre se había sentido atraído por Wolfram y ahora que sabia que el compromiso con el Rey había desapreció era la oportunidad perfecta para recuperar lo que alguna vez había perdido.

Sin embargo, Wolfram aunque sabia perfectamente que le gustaba a Kairi el ahora no sentía ningún afecto de ese tipo por el, eso había sido hace mucho… mucho tiempo.

Se quedaron hablando ahí por un momento, tenían tanto que contarse.  
Pero Wolfram tenía una duda muy importante…

Kairi… ¿Por qué te fuiste aquella vez sin decirme nada?

Tenia que hacerlo. Wolfram, me mandaron llamar… Tu sabes como esto, cuando te tienes que ir, te tienes que ir y punto. No podía quedarme a despedirme… Lo siento

Entiendo. Pensé que había hecho algo que molesto y que no querías volver a verme

¿Qué?... No digas esas cosas, jamás podría molestarme contigo

Gracias, Kairi – Le sonrió

Ahora tu dime, ¿Por qué rompiste con el Maou?... Tenia entendido que se querían

… - Wolfram sonrió ante aquello – La verdad es que no, es decir, yo si le quería… aun le quiero pero el no deseaba nada de esto así que creo que fue lo mejor… Así ambos dejaremos de hacernos daño

La verdad no entiendo muy bien la situación, pero espero que después me la puedas contar – Se puso de pie, ya que se habían sentado sobre le pasto – Debo irme, solo vine a ver como estabas y a disculparme por no haberme despedido aquella vez

Volveré a verte, ¿cierto?

Claro, ahora que he regresado espero que todo pueda ser como antes

Ojala así sea

Se miraron a los ojos sonrientes y comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada ante la atenta mirada de Yuuri, quien sin que ellos se dieran cuenta había estado espiándolos aunque para su desgracia no había podido escuchar todo lo que decían, solo podía ver sus caras de felicidad mientras hablaban y unos celos muy fuertes le llegaban e invadían por todo su ser, ahora estaba mas que decidido, tenia que recuperar a Wolfram antes de que ese chico se lo quitase para siempre.

Kairi y wolfram se despidieron en la entrada del Castillo con un pequeño beso en la mejilla y eso hervía más los celos del pelinegro…

Entonces, fue cierto lo que Cheri dijo…

¿Lo había dejado para estar con el?


End file.
